Is He The Reason
by Daft As Jack
Summary: What if Jake see's Sam and Jack together just days after meeting him. COMPLETED


Companion Piece to Secrets *Thanks to the Female Apophis for being my Beta. Thanks you're a star!!*  
  
I don't own them blah blah blah  
  
Is He The Reason?  
  
Sam had been quiet all the way home form Washington, something which hadn't escaped her Commanding Officer's notice.  
  
"Sam, are you okay?" Jack asked her quietly.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
"Because you don't look fine. You're far too quiet. Sam what's wrong, you can tell me." He said gently.  
  
"Look Colonel there is nothing wrong with me. OKAY." She snarled at him. He looked shocked but left her alone for the rest of the flight.  
  
Back at the base they were awarded their medals and then headed off to Abydos to help Daniel. When they returned Sam disappeared with out even attending the debriefing.  
  
"Colonel where's Major Carter?" Hammond asked his 2IC.  
  
"I don't know, sir. Something happened when we were up in Washington and she won't talk to me. Permission to."  
  
"Granted. Go find out what's wrong son." Jack tore out of the room and ran down to the Infirmary.  
  
"Doc, have you seen Carter?" He asked the petite doctor.  
  
"Yeah, she went home I think." Janet replied  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Colonel is there a problem?"  
  
"Well she didn't turn up for the debriefing and she's been acting really odd, any way Hammond has sent me to find her. Ring me if she contacts you okay."  
  
"Sure thing Colonel. Good luck"  
  
"Thanks." Jack jogged out of the infirmary and down to the locker room that SG-1 had been given after the episode with their robot doubles. He quickly pulled some civvies on then ran out heading for the elevator, missing all the appreciative looks the female officers were sending him. Dressed in a Meat Loaf hoody and baggy trousers he looked rather adorable. He jogged up to his Truck before jumping in and thinking where Sam could be. His first port of call was her house.  
  
"Carter, open up." He yelled  
  
"I'm round the back" she called. He walked round the side of the house and saw her sat on the decking out the back.  
  
"I'm not gonna snap Sir." She said to the reluctant Colonel. He bounded over and dropped to the floor next to her. They sat like that for a few minutes, Jack was looking at the sky and finding as many of the constellations as he could.  
  
"Come on Sam you can tell me what's wrong." he said gently to her. Her face was illuminated by the light of the moon and in his eyes she had never seemed more beautiful.  
  
"Tá tú go h-álainn" he breathed. She sniffed next to him and said  
  
"My dad has Lymphoma, it's a type of cancer and he's dieing slowly. I've already lost mom I don't think I can handle loosing my dad as well." Jack looked at Sam suddenly aware that the woman he fought beside was now looking more like a scared child, afraid of loosing her father.  
  
"Come 'ere" he muttered as he held his arms open. Sam fell into his arms and cried, he didn't say anything knowing that it would be alright and that there was nothing he could do to save her father.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Sam. There is no way that this is your fault." he said to her. She looked at him and said,  
  
"You've seen so much, why are you so gentle, Jonas wasn't, he must have seen what you've seen and yet he went nuts and got violent."  
  
"Some people just aren't suited to Black Ops, the trouble is the madder you get the more they think that they can send you into impossible situations and expect you to get out. It's a very mad world out there trust me." Sam smiled and buried her face in Jack's neck again; inhaling Jack's smell. A scent that she had become accustomed to during missions. They sat there for quite a while before Sam started to shiver. He shifted so that Sam sat between his legs allowing him to share his body heat better with her. Sam snuggled into his embrace knowing that he would never hurt her or try anything.  
  
Unfortunately for Jack, Sam's father General Jacob Carter had arrived in Colorado and was seeking his daughter out. As there was no answer at her door he moved round the back. When he saw Sam, wrapped in her CO's arms, he saw red.  
  
"Samantha what the hell is going on?" He yelled. Both officers jumped but Sam didn't even attempt to move out of Jack's arms.  
  
"Is he the reason you won't leave for NASA. Christ, Sam I though you had more sense than to get involved with your CO. You do realise that I will have to tell George about this don't you. Colonel I'll see you rot in hell for screwing up my daughter's career. Sam you'll be sorry." Sam shot out of Jack's arms and before he could stop her she had slapped her father. Just as Jake was about to retaliate Jack jumped up and put himself between the two very angry Carter's. Jake's fist didn't stop and it connected with Jack's jaw, snapping his head round, causing his lip to split. Jack faced Jake with undisguised fury in his eyes. His lip was bleeding and it was hurting him, but he'd never show that to anyone.  
  
"You want to take you anger out on someone, go on General take it out on me." Jack said.  
  
"Jack don't be stupid." Sam said. She was still shivering. Jack took his leather jacket off and wrapped it round her shoulders.  
  
"You're bleeding." Sam said to her CO, there were tears in her eyes again. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said. He turned to face Jake, but Sam stood between the two men.  
  
"You really should learn to think before you speak Dad. Do you really think that I would get involved with my commanding officer, my job means too much to me. Jack was there when I needed some comfort, something that you were completely incapable of doing in Washington. You walked away from me when I needed you, dad. There is nothing going on between me and the colonel so leave him alone." Sam said.  
  
Jack looked at her and smiled gratefully. Jake watched Sam and Jack and realised that he had made a massive mistake. Sam turned to her CO and said  
  
"Come on I owe you food."  
  
"You do?" Jack asked completely confused.  
  
"Yep. Dad are you gonna be civilized?"  
  
"I made a mistake I'm sorry." Jake said. Jack inclined his head and nodded while Sam hugged her father. The three companions moved into Sam's house.  
  
"Dad is Chinese okay for you" she asked as Jack wiped the blood off his face "You missed a bit." She said continuing. She took the towel from Jack's hand and wiped the blood that he had missed off his face. He smiled at her. Jake watched carefully, he had seen the fury in Jack's eyes when he had gone to hit Sam. They sat and talked over dinner about anything and everything  
  
"So, Jack, is anyone gonna notice that you're missing tonight?" Jake asked. Jack fell quiet.  
  
"No sir, I got divorced nearly two years ago and there's no one else." he replied, not too happy about the way the conversation was going.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking why'd you divorce?"  
  
"My son got killed and my wife couldn't take it any more. She left me after six months of living with a suicidal husband. We do talk but she's with someone else now so I don't see her much." Sam smiled gently at him and he nodded his head to show that he was okay. Jake stopped the conversation there and they moved onto happier subjects. Jack spent the rest of the evening with Sam and Jake after ringing Hammond and telling him where they were.  
  
"Sam I have to be going. I'll see you day after tomorrow okay."  
  
"Hey come round tomorrow and you can take me to the ice rink, I wanna see how good you are." Sam said after finding out that Jack was a hockey player.  
  
"Take care Sam, remember I'm at the end of a phone call."  
  
"Goodnight.Jack." Sam smiled and he turned to his truck. Sam was well aware that she had fallen in love with her CO.  
  
"You love him." Jake said.  
  
"Dad!" Sam cried "I'm not allowed to remember? I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not sure when because the colonel and I are going ice skating. Sleep well Dad."  
  
Jack sat in his house and looked at the photo of the team. He had lied to Jake about there being no one else, there was, the problem was it was his daughter and second in command.  
  
"Sleep well Angel."  
  
He smiled and knew that their time would come; he would just have to be patient.  
  
CROICH  
  
Tá tú go h-álainn means you're beautiful in Irish.  
  
Thanks to Lictensteinerin for the translations. (Sorry if I spelt Lictensteinerin wrong, I can't spell.) 


End file.
